Bellemère à dixneuf
by xx.Dirty-Little-Secret.xx
Summary: Kurt comes back to the Tipton for the first time since the twins’ graduation. And he has big news. “Guys, this is Leah. You’re future stepmother.” But that’s not all. “She’s pregnant.” Ah, and...one more tiny thing. “She’s nineteen.”


**A/N-** Hey guys! So, ever since I've been on fanfiction dot net, I've been writing for only hannah montana, and I got sick of it, and couldn't find any ideas to write about. Then, a week ago, this idea randomly popped in my head after watching the graduation episode. Sorry it's so short, I just wanted you to learn about the story by giving you this small chapter one. Chapter two will be MUCH longer, I promise. So, here it is. Leave your thoughts!

**Disclaimer-** I own Leah. That's all.

Chapter One

Cody Martin sat at the table while his brother Zack watched television. "Have you talked to dad lately?"

"No." Zack answered, without removing his eyes from the screen.

Cody got up and went to sit next to his brother. "He hasn't even talked to us since graduation."

"He's just busy. Out on the road and stuff." Zack assured him, turning off the tv, just as his mom walked in the suite.

"Hey guys." She said, smiling, and dropping her keys on the table. "Hey mom." The boys said in unison. "What are we talking about?" She asked. The boys were silent for a few seconds, then Cody replied, "Dad. How we haven't seen _or_ heard from him since graduation started."

"He's just busy. Out on the road and stuff." Carrie said, digging through the bags of groceries. Zack smirked. "Told ya."

Cody rolled his eyes and got up. "Yeah, but it would still be nice if he'd call or something."

Just as he said that, the phone rang. "Wow." Zack said. "Now say, "It would be nice if we had a million dollars!"."

"Hello?" Carrie answered the phone. "Oh, hey Kurt."

"Sure, the boys would love to meet you in the lobby."

"Alright. Bye." She hung up the phone, and Cody quickly yelled, "What did he say?!"

"He said he has a big surprise for you two, and he wants you to meet him in the lobby at noon." Carrie explained.

"Awesome!" The twins yelled at the same time, and jetted out the door.

-x-x-x-

"So dad, what's the big surprise?" Zack asked, practically hopping up and down from excitement.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. Okay. Sit down and I'll tell you." Kurt said. He was nervous. See, for the past few months, he'd been dating a nineteen year old girl named Leah. And just two weeks ago, She told him she was pregnant. Upon hearing this, Kurt knew he had to tell his sons about their soon-to-be stepmother, but wasn't sure how they would take it. Zack and Cody sat next to each other on the lobby's couch. Kurt sat on the one in front of them. "Okay, kids. You are going to...Uh. Alright. I have a...hmph. In a few months, you two are going to have a new...stepmother." He coughed out the end.

"Pardon?" Cody asked, leaning in.

"Stepmother." Kurt muttered, but loud enough for them to hear. Zack's jaw flew open, and a chill ran up Cody's spine. "Wait. S-so, you're getting married?"

Kurt nodded his head. "To a girl named Leah Jones."

"Well, th-that's not _so_ bad, I mean...she _does_ know about us, right?" Zack asked after he regained consciousness from shock.

"Absolutely. In fact, she's been dying to meet you. She's staying here at the Tipton."

"Really?" Cody asked, trying to sort all the facts through in his mind.

"Yep."

"Can we go see her?" Mumbled Zack, excited, sorta, to meet his future stepmom.

"Uh, sure." Kurt answered, a little nervous himself at seeing how they'd react when they find out how young she is.

-x-x-x-

"I'm not so sure about this, Zack." Cody whispered in the elevator. "Why not? She can't be that bad." said Zack.

"I know, I just...what if...I mean, she might be one of those mom's who are strict and yell constantly?"

"Yeah, OR...she could be one of those serial killers. Like in that movie Janice and I went to go see. _Serial Stepmother_."

"Relax. She's not a psycho. I was just pointing out that, maybe she won't like us. And how would mom feel about this?" Cody asked, watching as the numbers on the screen above them lit up.

"They're divorced. She won't mind." Zack said. Before Cody could answer, the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. "Welp, it's now or never." Zack remarked, as he and Cody walked out to meet his dad in front of the hotel room's door.

"You ready, guys?" Kurt asked, taking in a deep breath, then sticking the key in the handle, and turning it. Kurt, along with the twins, walked into the room and looked around. It looked nothing like the suite they lived in. This room only had, well, one room. And a bathroom. That was _in_ the room. They looked on the couch and a blonde girl was sitting on the couch watching television, wearing a denim miniskirt, a pink tanktop, and blue fashion boots. Her hair was down, flinging around her tanned shoulders. She got up and smiled widely.

"Uh, dad? You sure we have the right room?" Zack asked, with unbelieving eyes.

"Nope." Kurt replied, leaving the boys and walking over to stand next to her. "Guys, this is Leah. Leah, these are my sons, Zack, and Cody."

Cody leaned over to Zack. "She's like, our age!" He whispered. Zack replied with, "Yeah. I mean...she's like someone _I_ would date!"

"Well, aren't you two cute?!" Leah smiled, looking down at her future stepsons. "I'm Leah, as you probably already know. I'll bet you two are super excited to meet your baby sister in a few months!"

"They...don't...know!" Kurt coughed.

"Baby sister?!" The twins yelled in unison. Both of them felt lightheaded, and neither of them smiled. The words, "Baby Sister" repeated in their heads over, and over, and over again.

A/N- Ah! Haha, this idea was bugging me for the past month and I just couldn't wait to post it! Anyway, reviews would be nice(:


End file.
